South park - Hunger Games - I'll die for you
by XxMockingjaySongxX
Summary: Previous victors of the Hunger Games - Kyle Broflovski and Bebe Stevens sacrifice themselves for another horrifying experience in the arena. (Book 1)
1. Sacrifice

I never thought I ever had a chance on winning, but I guess I was lucky. After my first victory, my heart came across a beautiful figure who had also won the games the previous year, her name was Bebe Stevens. I loved her, and we never left each others side and in the last year we became really close. My name is Kyle Broflovski, and this is our story.

It had been a year already since the last games, and the time for the 35th Hunger games was about to commence, though this year it was the start of my younger brother Ike, started to attend the reaping. I wasn't worried, it was 1 in out of all the children in district 12 chances of him being chosen. But I was wrong, Effie called his name and the thought of me motoring my own brother and then watching him die will send me into an emotional break down. I panicked; I jolted towards to stage and stood in front of my brother. There was no shape of form would I allow my brother at the age of 12 to enter that arena.

"Kyle Broflovski, victor of the 34th hunger games, please step aside'' Effie requested.

"I will not allow my brother to go in there! Let me take his place!"

The crowed started to whisper in shock of my actions, no one would of ever imagined that a previous victor would want to risk their life to get killed. But I was only doing it for then benefit of my brother, to protect him. he trembled in fear as I hugged him tight, then peacekeepers grabbed me and pulled my brother away and I was taken to the stage.

"I volunteer too!"

That voice; I recognize it anywhere. A tall girl with bright blue eyes and curly blond hair emerged from the crowed. It was Bebe. The peacekeepers grabbed her arm and escorted her to the stage, she stood next to me with a grin.

"Bebe, what are you doing?''

"If you die, I'll die with you''

We both smiled at each other and then held hands, then we both raised them into the air. The crowd cheered for us, and we were both proud to be representing district 12, even though deep down inside I was afraid. Afraid of loosing Bebe, the love of my life, there was no guarantee that one of us was going to win, but if it comes down to the 2 of us, then I won't kill her, and there's no doubt Bebe won't kill me either. Our love for each other is too strong and neither of us want to be departed.

After we both volunteered, the peacekeepers took us into a private room, waiting for our loved ones to say goodbye. Bebe sat nervously, her knees were shaking and she brought one hand to her head as her fingers were twitching. Anxiety. Bebe normally had this problem when she was worried about something, her father perhaps. Last time she went to the games, all her father did was yell at her and he complained about having one less worker around the bakery. _Show some god damn sympathy_ she thought. She knows how her dad truly feels about her and he didn't congratulate her once on her victory, which is just sad because she put her heart and soul into winning for her father, to make him proud but all he cares about is his stupid little bakery. Suddenly, the doors slammed open and a tall, lanky, muscular person strolled in. As he walked past me, there was a waft of a sweet, tangy sensation that was inhaled through my nostrils. My nose started to feel tingly, and I let out a little sneeze. Bebe's father turned and gave me the dirtiest look as he pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer, and squeezed the bottle ad little drops fell onto his palms. It was almost like he was mocking me.

"H-hi dad..'' She stuttered.

He said nothing, he stared at his helpless daughter in disgust and hatred. She looked down in distress, trying to cover her face of the tears that rolled down her cheeks. I felt sympathy, unlike her father. The doors opened again, and my mother and brother rushed in and glomped me tight. Ike was still shaken up but I assured him that nobody would hurt him. My mother had been crying, again. The same as last year, but they weren't sad tears, they were tears of happiness and my mother was proud of me, and I think Bebe's father had a change in heart, after seeing all the support my family was giving me, but Bebe was an only child and her mother had died from their bakery catching fire a few years ago, her dad was all she had and he gave her no support. I looked over my mom's shoulder and saw him quickly turn away, then gave Bebe a hug. At first, she felt a little awkward, but then smiled as she hugged him back.

"Give them hell'' He said with courage.

She pulled away and stared into his hazel eyes and gave a slight nod. Then the peacekeeper slammed the doors open and again, and said it was time for us to depart and get on the train to the capitol. My mom wouldn't let go, then Ike came in, group hug. We were all crying because last year I barely got around, I got sick twice, almost ate poison berries, attacked by wolves, stabbed, beaten, and scarred for life. I didn't want to go through that again, but this year I had Bebe, and hopefully she would keep me safe...

(( I'm so sorry if the first chapter isn't that great, but it will get better. Trust me! :D))


	2. Straight to the Capitol

After saying goodbye to our loved ones, we eminently got on the train to head for the capitol. It wasn't the best train ride I ever had; the entire journey I felt sick to my stomach, which is weird because I hardly ever got travel sick. I looked at myself in the mirror opposite me and my face was pale. My stomach turned as the train went down hill, the smell of food didn't help much either. There was a buffet. Effie, Bebe and including Haymitch was all munching on something while I sat quietly, lost in my thoughts.

"Kyle, do you want anything to eat?'' Effie ask.

I shook my head. Then she started a conversation about how important eating in the mornings were. But I didn't feel up to it, if I did then I'll just throw it back up afterwards. On and off I began to get cold and hot; I took my jacket off and after a few minutes I got cold, and after I put my jacket back on I was really hot. I didn't know what came over me, perhaps the thought of returning to the games made me feel this way, but the feeling wouldn't go away, it got worse by the minute and I didn't want to just get up and run to the bathroom, it would be humiliating; even more humiliating if I bring up this mornings lunch in the middle of the floor. Bebe noticed my change in actions.

"Kyle, are you okay?''

I moaned "Kinda''

The only thing I could think about doing right now is sleep, but sleeping at the table while everyone was eating would be rude. Effie told me the last time I was on a train, but this time I didn't give a fuck. I leaned against Bebe; luckily she didn't mind, and I shut my eyes, listening to the conversation Effie and Bebe was having. Something about some other previous victors volunteering too. She never told Bebe who and what district they were from, but other victors? It's only been a year since my victory, and I barely made it out alive. Jesus Christ, now I was even more terrified and sick to my stomach. But after a couple of minutes, the conversation began to fade and my dreams had taken over me.

A was suddenly awoke by the shaking of the train, of course I got scared and jolted up because every night I have nightmares about the games. My alloy dying, me getting sick - twice, beaten and most importantly the innocent lives I took. I found myself in a large bedroom, lying in a king sized bed with Bebe asleep beside me. I must have been asleep for a long time, but I did need it. My sickness had faded as well as the paleness on my skin. I looked out the window and daylight was approaching, the clock on the wall said it was exactly 7.00am. Which means I was asleep for 18 hours, Jesus Christ I must have been really ill for sleeping for so long. I was starving, and the smell from this morning breakfast buffet wafted into our room. I knew that any minute now Effie would stroll in here screaming at the top of her voice for us to get ready for the interviews tonight. And I was right. Effie slammed open the door and clapped her hands.

"Come on! Up! We need to stay on schedule!"

Bebe sat up rubbing her eyes and Effie continued to go on about how important it is if we stay on schedule. I didn't take any notice at all, I took my time with everything to try a reduce the risk of getting travel sick again. I slipped out of bed and put my usual orange jacket on with my hat. As soon as I left the room, Bebe got out of bed and put on her usual clothes; she walked outside the bedroom door where I waited for her.

"You look better'' She said.

"Feel better...'' I looked down.

"What's wrong?'' She leaned in a gave me a hug.

"Oh.. Nothing. I guess I'm just scared about the games''

Bebe assured me that she'll protect me and won't leave my side. I'll try my hardest to get my hands on a bow, I was good at shooting; it gave me a lot of help last year. The train finally came to a stop at the capitol, we all jumped off and started heading towards our hotel where all district members where permitted to stay and prepare for the games. The capitol didn't change much, same old people wearing the most hideous clothes with layers of makeup (Men too) With bright wigs. It looked like they all took a shower in a rainbow and jumped out in blinding colours. I didn't take much notice to most of them, since they were laughing at my appearance. _Have you seen yourself lately? Ignorant bastards. Show a little compaction, huh? I'm going to fight for my life for the benefit of your entertainment. Show some god dam respect, I don't see you doing any of this. _ I didn't say my thoughts out loud, I had the urge to though, but holding it in would make me even more pissed, I opened my mouth, but then forced it closed. I could already hear Effie scolding me in my mind. _Kyle Broflovski! What's the matter with you? Show some respect! _Ugh... Not fair.

We eventually made it the hotel and went straight to the penthouse. Me and Bebe chose our room and lied down on the bed, cuddling each other.

"Kyle?''

"Mmm?''

"I'm scared''

She's scared? Aren't we all?

"It's okay, as long as we have each other''

"But what if something happened?''

"Like-what?''

"Well, if you get killed or- I get killed''

"Bebe, as long as we have each other, we'll be perfectly fine''

She rested her head on my shoulder, closed her beautiful blue eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Interviews

"Come on lazy bones! Chop, chop! We have to stay on schedule for tonight!"

Effie barged into our room and forced me and Bebe out of bed yet again. We slowly crawled out, got ourselves dressed and headed downstairs. Last years stylists, Cinna and Patricia were down stairs waiting for us, Bebe would go with Cinna, and I would go with Patricia. We greeted them both with hugs, and then we joined them for breakfast.

"So Bebe, you still wear that leather jacket I made you?'' Cinna asked grinning.

"Of course! It's beautiful. People in the district are jealous of me''

Cinna laughed '' They should be, not every day you see someone wearing stylist clothes in the districts''

Was he mocking our district? I have no idea but I found that very offensive. Patricia didn't say much, to kept her head down and was picking at her food.

"Are you okay?'' I asked her.

She smiled ''I'm fine, thank you Kyle. Meet me upstairs after breakfast'' She left the table and waited for me upstairs.

"Uhh, can I be excused?''

"Finish your breakfast, Kyle'' Effie demanded.

I rolled my eyes and continued picking at my breakfast, I wasn't hungry; all I wanted to do was see what Patricia has waiting for me upstairs, I can't help but rummage through my thoughts of what it could be. After ten minutes, I finally finished my food, and walked to her room and knocked on the door 3 times.

"Is everything okay?'' I said walking in.

She gave a nod ''Yes... I just wanted you to get a sneak peek of your outfit for tonight''

I smiled and nodded. Patricia and Cinna did a great job on our outfits last year, sadly my district twelve ally, Red, was brutally murdered, but I got my avenge.

Patricia brought out a dark green tux with a white tie. It was suitable I guess. She made me try it on; it fitted perfectly and the green silk was soft on my skin.

"Do you like it?'' She asked.

"It's perfect''

It wasn't exactly, I just said it to put a smile on her face; she's been miserable all day.

"That's great! You're going to look so handsome!" She smiled.

I blushed slightly, and gave a small smile; hopefully tonight will go as planned.

...

It was time for the big night, I wasn't nervous like some of the tributes, Bebe was confident; she looked beautiful in her aqua blue dress with sparkling sequins on it; it matched the colour of her diamond like eyes. She brushed back her blond curls and was ready to go out on stage; sadly we had to wait an hour or more, since we were the last district to be interviewed.

One by one from each district the tributes went up, some confident, sad, exited, one even led to throwing up on Caeser Flickermans' shoes; embarrassing for him, not the boy from district 8. Eventually, it was finally time for Bebe to go on stage, half the crowed were drunk and I would be surprised if they would even notice me or Bebe on stage; but she proceeded. The crowed cheered as she walked, smiling and waving at the crowed with Caeser being his normal cheery self. He gave her a kiss on he cheek and told her how pretty she looked.

"Bebe, can I just say how stunning you look tonight?''

"Thank you Caeser, I can say the same about you, just not your shoes''

The crowd laugh and Caeser played along.

"Yes well, Bebe, you do indeed look a lot prettier with make up on your face instead of mud''

The crowed laughed and so did Bebe.

That's right, the year Bebe won she hid throughout the most of the games; camouflaging herself in mud, it sure did pay off.

"So, Bebe. Why did you volunteer?''

There was silence.

"Well, when Kyle volunteered I thought I just had to be with him. If he dies, then I die. I want our love to be eternal''

Tears flooded my eyes, not just mine but Caesers too, and the entire crowd. What Bebe said made me relies something, I don't want to die, but if I do, it will be to sacrifice Bebe.

Bebes' time was finally up, and it was now time for me to go on stage; I suddenly had this weird feeling inside. Butterflies. Shit, I was scared to go out on stage again. _It's okay, hold it together, don't throw up on Caesers shoes..._

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, our final contested fought bravely last year, and is now willing to go through the same again! I know, shocking right?'' He laughed.

The crowed laughed uncontrollably, were they mocking me?

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Kyle Broflovski!"

The crowed roared when I walked out, the females in the front row screamed "We love you Kyle" _umm... thanks? _

After the crowed finally settled down, Caeser proceeded to interview me.

"Kyle, tell me why did you volunteer?''

"Well, it wasn't because I wanted to come see you get thrown up on''

"Cheeky, cheeky cheeky cheeky...''

The crowed laughed. A cheeky grin was on my face as I watched him blush.

"Is everyone in your district cheeky?''

"One can only hope'' I laughed and so did he.

_Okay, so far so good, keep making the crowed like you, and maybe you'll get more sponsors than I did this year. _

_"_Seriously, we need an answer"

"Well... my brother, he was chosen. It was his first year with his name at the reaping, and the thought of me mentoring my brother and then watching him die...''

There was a slight pause after I cleared my throat.

"Nobody at that age deserves to die, in fact nobody does. That arena is a living hell, and a nightmare to those who fear. I was lucky to get out last year, all victors are. If I die in that arena, then I die with dignity, and my family will know I fought bravely''

Silence. People in the crowd had tears in their eyes. I tried to hold back my tears but it was no use; I squinted my eyes and streams of tears rolled down my cheeks

"I see... you're so brave, Kyle''

I gave a nod, not wanting to speak another word; luckily that didn't have to happen because my time was up. Caeser wish me luck and I headed off the stage. The crowd cheered but I blanked them all out. Not bothering to wave goodbye to my fans.


	4. Let the games begin

Last night was a bummer. Straight after the interviews I went to my room and sulked. I didn't sleep at all, and later today I would be fighting to the death. Who knows, this time tomorrow I could be dead, even half of the tributes. I was exhausted after a long night; thinking of what tactics I could do in the games, I wonder what Bebe would do? My eyes started to droop, they closed half way and then I was startled by Effie barging into my room yet again. _Jesus woman! _I screamed in my head.

"Come on Kyle, today's the big day'' she sobbed.

"Effie? Are you crying?''

"Yes, I am Kyle. I don't want you or Bebe to die. You're my strongest tributes!''

Thanks... but she shouldn't be crying over us. I hugged her tight and assured her it would be okay. Then, I went down stairs and saw Bebe eating breakfast. She looked calm, unlike me; tired and terrified. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat beside her; she didn't look at me at all, nor talk to me.

"Bebe? is everything okay?''

She nodded "Yes, just a bit nauseous''

Bebe didn't eat much; she was just picking the berries out of her oatmeal.

"Eat. It'll give you strength in the games'' I say

She nodded and took two spoonful's and then stopped because it was time to go. We left the table then headed out to the hovercraft. A peacekeeper injected the tracker in my arm, there was a slight pinch that made me flinch; they did the same to all tributes. After 10-15 minutes, the hovercraft landed and I followed Patricia where she dressed me in a black shirt, brown waterproof jacket with fur on the inside, track-suit bottoms and ankle boots with fur on the inside too. She smiled at me when she was adjusting the hood on my jacket.

"You'll do great''

"Thanks... but there's no guarantee I'll be coming out alive''

She pulled something out of her pocket and put it around my neck. I held what looked a clear diamond in my hand attached to a gold chain.

"It gave me luck''

"A diamond necklace, thanks'' I smiled.

Then a voice told us that all tributes must enter the tube. I gave Patricia one last hug then I walked into the tube. The clear glass door shut behind me and then the metal plate began to rise up into the arena...

There was nothing but a white light, I squinted my eyes and everything became clear; the whole arena was a snowy, white wasteland. Flakes of snow drifted through the air, and a cold breeze brushed past my face. The head game maker started the countdown.

"30,29,28,27,26,25-''

This is it... this is the place where I would die. My heartbeat increased as the countdown got closer to zero.

"20,19,18,17,16,15-''

In a matter of seconds, I'll be running for my life in the direction of the horn of the cornucopia; hopefully to get my hands on a bow. Opposite me I can see Bebe, preparing herself to run. The sound of bombs startled me to me right, then there was a sound of cannon; someone fell of their podium and got blown to bits. The bomb caused the ice to crack; it's going to be a lot more difficult to run now, will it even take my weight?

"5-4-3-2-1" The gong fired...

I jumped down of my podium and my weight caused the ice to crack even more. All the other tributes were either running, or fighting as well as gathering supplies; and then there's me, stuck in one place. I took one big leap and then the ice cracked and I fell through into the freezing cold water. I tried the clime out but the ice kept breaking as I put my weight on it.

"B-Bebe! Be-'' I cried as I swallowed a mouth full of water.

I had nothing to hold onto, my head kept going underwater and I continued to swallow mouth full's of water. I can't swim. I never learned. I got a good glimpse of Bebe a few meters ahead of me, until the water took me under...

**...Bebe's POV...**

"Kyle!" I screamed.

He's drowning. But I can't reach him. The remaining tributes at the cornucopia tried to get me killed, but I either killed them or scared them off. I ran over to the hole in the ice where Kyle's body floats among the water. I dived in and looked around; nothing. I had to come up for air; I took a deep breath a dived under again. I held my breath for as long as possible; but just when I was coming back up for air, I saw I human figure floating. I swam towards him and pulled his unconscious body to the surface. I gasped for air, then held onto the podium for support as I pulled myself up, and then I help Kyle.

Something was wrong, Kyles' chest wasn't moving, and he skin started to turn a faint, pale blue. I placed my right ear on his chest to try and hear his heartbeat; nothing. No heartbeat, no sign of life.

"No, no no no no...''

I realised the cannon hasn't sounded yet, if I act quickly, I might be able to get him breathing again. I placed my hands on his chest and started to do CPR. Each time I pressed on his chest it got harder and harder. Nothing was working; this time I breathed into his mouth several times, and then started pushing on his chest again. After a few pushes, he gasped for air, I helped him sit up. He vomited up the remains of this mornings breakfast, and I rubbed his back until his breathing returned to normal and when he stopped coughing up water.

"It's okay'' I said softly.

He stayed seated on the cold, icy floor.

"Stay here'' I said.

I quickly ran over to the horn of the cornucopia, gathered weapons, supplies, medical stuff and anything else I could hold onto. I got Kyle a bow and two sets of quivers full of arrows and for me a hunting knife and a sword. I grabbed an extra knife for Kyle too. I sprinted back over to him; he was standing but looked unstable.

"You alright?'' I asked

"Yeah... I'm okay''

I gave a nod

''Here'' I said handing him his bow and two quivers.

"Thanks''

We started heading north and a few miles in Kyle started to fall behind.

"Kyle?''

He moaned. Then he stopped walking and fell against a tree

"Kyle, do you want me to carry you?''

"N-no... I'm fine''

"You sure don't look fine, you're in bad shape''

"D-don't worry about-''

He collapsed. He didn't get up; I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder, and tried to look for shelter. There was no way we were sleeping outside in the freezing snow, we would freeze to death, not only that; because Kyle's wet, he could catch pneumonia. While I was walking, 13 cannons went off. Half of the tributes where dead already.

About another 20 minutes of walking, I found a small cave. I lied Kyle down, took off his wet clothes, and put them down beside the fire I made, so they would dry. I curled up beside him, and got lost in my thoughts...


	5. Carees fight

**...Kyle's POV...**

My eyes flickered open. For a brief moment, everything was blurry; then everything went clear. I was in a cave, and half naked... I sat up and saw my clothes by the fire; they were bone dry. I put my shirt and track-suit bottoms on only. It was fairly warm with the fire, but I didn't want to get too hot. Bebe was curled up beside me, fast asleep, I wanted to go out and hunt for food but I didn't want to leave Bebe on her own. Someone might come and attack her in her sleep, and I feel weak. I stared out of the mouth the cave and watched the snow flakes drift in the air, the birds collected sticks for their nests, and listened to the mocking jays sweet sorrow of music.

Few hours went by and I was bored. Bebe was still sleeping, and I got hungrier by the second. I couldn't wait any longer, so I decided to go out and hunt. Without making a sound, I got up, put on my jacket, boots, grabbed my bow and only one quiver, and walked over to mouth of a cave. Before leaving, a voice stopped me.

"Kyle? Where are you going?'' Bebe asked.

"Hunting...''

She got up, walked over, and hugged me.

"Be safe...''

I gave a nod and exited the cave. The woods were filled with snow, no sigh of any wildlife. Perhaps I was making too much noise because of the snow crunching under my feet. I decided to climb a tree and wait for a rabbit or even better a deer to show up. I waited a good 10 minutes before I saw a rabbit crawling out of the bushes for some berries. I shot an arrow right through its eye, then jumped down and walked over to my kill. Before I picked it up, I heart a crack of a branch, I loaded a arrow and pointed it in the direction of where the sound came from. The girl from 3 charged at me with a knife in her hand, but before she could sink it into my stomach I shot a arrow in her neck; she choked on her own blood and fell to her knees then died. A cannon fired. Another two carers jumped out of the bush. The boy from 1 held my head in headlock position.

"Bebe! Bebe! Be-''

He threw his hand over my mouth to prevent me from calling for help.

"She won't come for you. Nobody will''

I trashed. He never let go, the condition I was in didn't help. I was weak. This time, I would truly die...

**...Bebe's POV...**

That scream, that cry, I've heard it before; Kyle. He was in danger, I didn't hesitate. Quickly, I put my jacket on, grabbed my knife and ran towards the crying call.

"Kyle?!"

No reply. I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me, I didn't stop, that until I tripped over my shoe lace and face planted the floor.

"Shit...'' I murmured..

I got back on my feet, rubbed my abdomen; hoping everything was okay, then started running again. That's when I saw him; struggling to break away from the boy. I never saw the other one, before I could throw my knife and him something hit me; a knife. It lodged into my shoulder, I screamed. I fell to my knees as I tried to pull it out. The pain, the blood, I began to fall dizzy. I get squeamish at the sight of blood. A blurry figure ran over to me, and held a knife at my neck.

"Say goodbye to lover boy'' The girl from 2 said.

A scream came from kyle, he bit boys hand, forcing him to let go. He jolted backwards, and Kyle pulled a knife out and slit the boys throat, then shot a arrow at the girl. Two cannons fired.

**...Kyle's POV... **

"Bebe!" I yelled.

With out hesitation, I sprinted over to her.

"This is going to hurt...'' I said softly.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip; preparing herself for the pain. I took a strong grip on the knife and pulled it out. Bebe winced. I got a bandage out of the careers pack; luckily they had one; if not then Bebe would have bled to death.

"Better?'' I asked.

"Yeah... a little. Thank you'' She smiled.

We headed back to the cave where we get rest. Along the way, Bebe started to fll behind, infact she looked a little green. I held her hand to try and keep at a quick pace; it didn't work. She would either slow me down or pull my hand away. But to keep the pace going, I walked behind her and pushed her forward a little. That's when she snapped

"What's your problem?!"

"Y-you're walking really slow...''

"Yeah, because Im injured!"

"S-sorry... i-it's just freezing out here and I wanna get back''

"Is that it?''

"Bebe, what's wrong? Seriously?''

"Nothing... I'm fine''

Somewhere deep down inside I knew she was lying to me. Something was wrong, she never acted like this, not even towards anyone in the capitol, even Haymitch suprisingly. Eventually we made it back to the cave in time before we froze to death, thank you Bebe.

She sat down and sat near the fire, not making eye contact at me, which is drespressing. I felt the need to talk to her while I was skinning a rabit I shot before the careers chased me down. She was just watching the flames of the fire get higher and higher as the wood burned. Is she hiding something from me? I really hope not...

**(This chatper isn't the greatest, sorry if you were bored ;P) **


	6. Forming an allience

**...Bebe's** **POV...**

I feel so ashamed that I yelled a Kyle like that. The guilt is eating me alive, yet something was holding me back from apologizing. I don't know weather I should tell him, tell him the most exiting yet, terrifying news. It's what causing my anger; I would never yell at him like, however if I tell him, it might ease of a bit of stress. I awkwardly sat beside him, keeping my head down where as he just stared into the fire.

"Kyle?''

"Mmm?''

This is it... the moment where I would tell the love of my life the news. Would he be happy? I hope, but will he be angry that I never told him before? I'm not sure, but the stress got worse the more a thought about it. I began to talk, but then he stopped me. It was like he knew what I was trying to say. His exact words were _it's okay. I'm not mad._ Mad about what? That I yelled at him? Did he know what I wanted to say? I'm not sure. Again, the stress got to me; it was making me feel sick to my stomach, and a sharp pain lashed through my upper arm; it caused me to wince.

"Bebe? You okay?''

"No... I'm not okay...''

"What's-"

That's when it happened. The most embarrassing thing that could ever happen to me, happened. I quickly turned my head to the left and vomited. Kyle was supportive enough I guess. He rubbed my back and held my long, curly hair out of my face. I was speechless, not because of the fact I threw up on Live television, but because that Kyle was helping me. I guess he isn't mad, because if he were, then he would be grossed out and would normally say _Awww! Sick dude! _Yeah.

"It's okay, Bebe'' He said, soothing me.

I felt a lot better. He lied me down beside the fire, and protected me. He placed the palm of his hand on my forehead; I was burning up.

"Mmm... I'll be right back. I promise'' He said taking off.

I wasn't really aware of anything that was happening. The only thing I could hear was the sound of the fire, because of the snapping twigs when they burn through the wood. It's what kept me awake, if I was just left here in darkness, I would be out cold by now. I heard footsteps; it was Kyle, bringing back a leaf smothered in snow. He put it on my forehead to kept my temperature cool.

"Better?'' He asked.

I gave a small nod just before I fell into a deep sleep.

**...Kyle's POV..**

Poor Bebe... Reminds me of how I felt last year. She'll get better in a few days, just needs plenty of rest and a break from fighting. I kept watch, even though I was exhausted from the fight earlier. My bones ache, and I was a little hungry. I didn't want to risk cooking anything just in case it woke Bebe and made her sick again. I don't know. We're in a cave anyway, it's not like anyone can find us. I put down my bow and quiver, cuddled with Bebe and closed my eyes. I kept hold of a hunting knife just in-case we ran into any trouble. _I don't care if I catch this illness off her. I'd rather be sick than her... _I thought to myself before my dreams had taken over me.

Morning was approaching, and I was still asleep; that until I heard a rustling noise coming from behind. I opened my eyes and didn't make it noticeable that I was awake. Then the sound happened again, it was coming . I jumped up and held my knife at his throat. It was a little boy, from district six. Probably the youngest here, maybe around twelve-ish

"What are you doing?'' I asked him.

He shivered in fear, he dropped everything from his hands and put them up. He was stealing from us! Everything in our packs from food, medical supplies and the remaining's of the careers weapons.

"I-I'm s-sorry...''

"What were you doing in our stuff!"

"I-I'm starving... haven't eaten since the games started... I'll just leave and won't bother you again''

"Wait...''

I lowered my knife. I felt sorry for this kid; at such a young age he's forced to fight to the death. I'm willing to form an alliance with him, but would Bebe approve? Last time she formed an alliance with someone they back-stabbed her. I'm sure this kid wouldn't do such a thing... would he?

"What's your name, kid?'' I asked

"Aiden... does this mean you're not going to kill me?'' His voice raised with excitement.

"Hi, I'm Kyle, I wont kill you. But you won't make it alive out there on your own. So why don't you stay with us?''

"Sure, okay! And I know who you are... you were incredible last year...''

Incredible? I barely made it okay alive, probably why he thought I was incredible.

"Heh... thanks''

He sat quietly beside the fire while I cooked the rabbit I shot yesterday. Bebe woke and sat up and gave a look at Aiden.

"Kyle? Who is this?'' she said with a croaky voice.

"Oh... this is Aiden, I figured we could form an alliance..?''

"Oh, okay. Sure'' She said with a smile.

I was happy that she was okay with this whole alliance thing. Besides, only one tribute can be held winner of the hunger games, and that kid is destine to be Aiden. When we're the last three remaining, we would sacrifice ourselves to let this innocent boy go home to his family. Bebe would agree, it's the only way she volunteered, to be with me when I die. But yet I don't understand why she saved me when I drowned and stopped breathing... she brought me back, but why? Is she hiding something from me? There has to be a reason, but I didn't compete with it at this time, I just finished off cooking the last bit of the rabbit and gave some to Aiden.

"Bebe, do you want any?''

She shook her head... I could understand why but she can't go on an empty stomach.

"Come on, eat a little...?''

"Fine...'' she said.

I gave her a few pieces of rabbit and she sat quietly, eating. I did the same.


End file.
